Blossom of a Sakura Tree
by copyninja516
Summary: What if Naruto was told from Sakura's point of view instead? What if Sakura's first kiss changed everything for a pinkette and a simple blond boy? Semi-traumatic OOC, Extreme AU, T for cussing. Sasuke was defeated at the Valley of End, so he's back you guys.


**Hey, Maymist. I know we've never officially talked, but I love your fanfiction 'Shy Blossom'! I can never amount to your eye-catching style, but I sure as hell can try to the point where I put my own spin on it! Hehehe… well, the whole point of this story is to see Naruto from Sakura's point of view. If you couldn't tell from the summary, then you'd know it's not an exact copy of your idea since Sakura is NORMAL, but with a spin on her role in the series. If you couldn't tell, this is A/U too… so expect a lot of differences between the Kishi-Sakura we all hate and my Sakura. **

**Be warned… ;p**

**I love you Maymist!**

**~Copyninja**

XXX

Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura… I'm tough, girly, and sometimes hormonal as shit. Also, despite being a girly girl, I have a tendency to bitch and cuss at everyone, which I've gotten more comfortable doing unfortunately. I mean, I can't help it, that is… but it's not one of the worse qualities about me since it usually makes people like Sasuke laugh when I get angry. Weird huh? I still can't tell if that idiot is laughing with me or not. God I'm such a ditz if he is.

But why call Sasuke an idiot now when Naruto worked all the harder to bring him back? Well for one thing, he made me pass out, sleep on a bench in the middle of a road, told me that I was annoying, and left me there to my misery that I couldn't even be awake for. At first, when I logically thought about my love life up until that moment, and thought about it thoroughly enough that my head was about to explode from the pressure of that night, I gave up on him, right then and there.

I still haven't given enough proof to show my new thoughts and put them into action, have I? Well, when your heart breaks, your heart breaks. You may have seen the product of that in my other life. But really now, I just can't give you one little reason or a few really good ones so you'd be satisfied.

_-Cha! Why don't you just get on with the story?_

-Hmm, yeah, I think I'll do that.

When I was a little girl…-

_-CHA! You don't get it, do you?_

-Oh, alright, inner-self. Do you want me to give you a flashback?

_-Cha! Memories are awesome!_

Sorry about that… that might happen once in a while, so be warned. I have an alter-ego, heh-heh.

Did I really just laugh like that? Man I sound like a derp! Herp herp.

Anyway, roll the flashback!

XXX

I was on a bench that I had stood next to just the night before, tired, with bags under my eyes. I soon awoke in my silence as my eyes jumped open. I was alone. I… I was dazed… I couldn't recall just yet. I sat up, but not before I put my hand to my head…

I was all alone. Where was Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-kun? Where was he!? I looked around turning left, then right, then left. That's when the tears fell… that's when I realized that Sasuke-kun was gone…

I cupped my hands around my face, until I had slammed them on the bench as fists and screamed out to the heavens an uncontrollable sob. That's when something snapped. My head felt numb, my vision… blurry…

I could only see an image, and could only hear the muffled shout of an undesirable name… my name…

No, it had not been the name that was undesirable, but the person calling my name. Did I not want to be called by him? I felt my head slump back, my eyes go to slits. Who was that blond boy that was calling out to me? When he brought my chin face to his face, I felt lips touch and air blow into my lungs. What was this feeling? Did I… like it?

When my eyes burst open, he pulled away. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

His eyes were like sapphires-his face may have been shocked-but his face with concern written all over it was like-

-Heaven.

I never appreciated the undesirable boy's looks before… then, I realized what he just did for me. I was choking or hyperventilating on my own breath or something, and he saved my life. I said, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he said, like he was afraid I was going to kill him.

Then, reality set in. "Where's Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

"I thought you might know since… um, you were just out in the middle of nowhere. Kakashi went to go look at Sasuke's place, and I went to look for you!" said Naruto. He looked panicked after that last word.

"Uh? SASUKE-KUN!"

XXX

It was then I realized my first, most beautiful kiss with Naruto was meant to be. I thought constantly about how he blew enough air into my lungs for me to survive, and about more important matters as well. My love life was the first.

I pondered about it as much as my brain could, constantly vigilant for a desire to kill or maim Naruto for stealing my first kiss, use Naruto, or love Sasuke again. They came, but they went as soon as I thought about Naruto.

That's when I knew… I couldn't believe it, but I loved him!

The second was my delusions to the fact that Sasuke-kun really hated me. At first, I thought he had some nerve! But then I thought about all the disgusting times I came onto him. It was me who had the nerve…

The last final thing… it was the worst of them all…

Acting like such a whore with Sasuke was one of them… but being such a bitch to Naruto when he was the one who really needed me-it broke my heart. I still hold onto my first crush, Sasuke, but love and regret not loving Naruto now! How could I be so crazy… so dumb? Me? Truly love Naruto? Well, I do love him… if his optimism can change a person's views then his kiss will make you fall in love with him… THAT'S THAT!

Tomorrow start my story and I start an important mission… I'm ready!

xxx

**_Hey guys. Remember to review!_**

**_Um, if you haven't already seen… I'm a copycat of kishimoto… :P_**

**_I can draw Kishimoto's style fairly well just by copying one of his pictures… go figure that my screen name is copyninja516 on both my deviant art and fanfiction account. I usually don't draw however, unless I'm really bored :P_**

**_But anyway, I'm looking for good, original art, whether it's hand drawn, colorless straight-dope or otherwise. If by popular vote via poll on my profile, I'm going to be holding a contest and will be searching for the greatest artist out of all of you for you to draw two pieces of art._**

**_Remember people, I have not officially 'challenged' anyone. I have merely said, by popular vote on a poll on my profile, I will be holding a contest if I get enough votes. There is no way you can ban this story or my account._**

**_Guidelines for the First Picture:_**

**_1. It has to be a picture of SAKURA, in COLOR (except watercolor). Use accurate colors! That means the colors you use must be on par with Kishimoto's shades. If you are on the computer and don't have the colors memorized down to the tee, then I suggest looking online for a CLEAR picture of Sakura to use the eyedropper tool on. Look in search engines. If you are drawing out by hand and don't want to ruin a beautiful sketch with artist's crayons or even (heh) colored pencil (the last time I used those I was 5), leave it as a sketch. (Don't forget that it has to be TIDY, and CLEAN enough to be clear. You CANNOT have a bunch of eraser blotches dirtying it up.)_**

**_2. No porn, no 'outrageously' inappropriate drawings (cute poses for her would be nice), no toplessness (Sakura shirtless o.O), no inaccurate clothing._**

**_And..._**

**_3. It must be posted deviant art-no exceptions. Most of everyone has a deviant art anyway, but please do message me on my fanfiction account for questions and for a copy of the rules._**

**_Guidelines for the Second Picture:_**

**_1. In media, anything's good as along as you don't do watercolors or charcoal. Draw me a picture of any Uchiha male or male person (such as Kakashi Hatake) with an ACTIVE sharingan. Even OCs or OVA canon characters._**

**_2. No porn, no 'outrageously' inappropriate drawings, no toplessness, no inaccurate clothing._**

**_And..._**

**_3. It must be posted deviant art-no exceptions. Most of everyone has a deviant art anyway, but please do message me on my fanfiction account for questions and for a copy of the rules._**

**_I will come back later with instructions on how to actually get your pictures to me._**

**_Remember these ultimate rules of all the picture specific rules._**

**_NO copying. Scale properly._**

**_You may NOT have picture bigger than half a computer screen nore a picture smaller than one-fourth of a computer screen. Remember to draw to fill up the the canvas you are drawing and think BIG._**

**_This will be on my profile, and so will my poll, so remember to look over and vote as needed. This contest may take several months to start up._**

**_COPYNINJA, BITCHES!_**


End file.
